


Snacks

by LadySkywalker77



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben is a dumbass your honor, F/M, Fluff, HEA, Love Confessions, Requited Love, Rey gets snacks, Vanilla Cream Wafers are the superior snack, but we love him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29207664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySkywalker77/pseuds/LadySkywalker77
Summary: Based on a prompt by @reylo_Prompts"They’re at a black tie party hosted by a Resistance patron and the food is meh. Rey beckons Ben to a corner where she offers him snacks she's brought in her dress's pockets. This is it, the moment he knows he’s in love with Rey."
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 22
Kudos: 199





	Snacks

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted as a tweet fic but I decided it deserved a place here too. So I spruced it up a bit and here's the result!

Ben’s fairly certain he’s an ass hair away from stealing the entire trey of mini shrimp from the waiter the next time he walks by. Except, he’s pretty sure it still wouldn’t be enough. They’re so freaking _tiny._

He can’t leave the party just yet. Not for another couple of hours, anyway.

Just when he begins contemplating the possibility of ordering a pizza directly to the hotel, he sees her walking through the doors.

Rey.

Her hair is down and she’s wearing a baby blue dress. She’s _beautiful._

She smiles as soon as she sees him. He’s frozen in place while she walks towards him.

“Hi,” she says through a smile. He could stare at her dimples forever.

“Hello.”

She tilts her head as she looks at him for a moment. He’s about to ask if he has something on his face when she speaks again. “Come with me.”

He offers no resistance when she grabs him by the arm and pulls him into a little corner hidden behind a pillar. She looks around, making sure they’re alone, and reaches into her pockets to take out a packet of vanilla cream wafers. His favourites. “These are for you.”

He knows he’s just staring at her, but he can’t help it.

She doesn’t seem to mind, instead grabbing his wrist and placing the packet on the palm of his hand. Then she reaches into her pocket again and pulls out a packet of Chips Ahoy for herself.

“What’s this for?” he finally manages to ask.

“Your mom showed me the catering menu. I knew we were fucked,” she smirks. “I was gonna wait till later, but you really looked like you needed these right now.”

“So, your brought— cookies?”

“Yup. And chocolate bars,” she says, patting her pockets. He has to resist the urge to pull her into his arms.

“I— thank you.”

She smiles again. “Don’t tell anyone, though. These are just for you and me.”

He wonders for a moment what he did to deserve her. And it makes his chest hurt when he remembers she’s not really his to deserve.

And Rey, being Rey, notices his change of mood immediately. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” he mutters. “What kind of chocolate bars did you get?”

She’s doing that head tilt staring thing again. And Ben has to force himself to keep his cool. “Snickers for you. Twix for me.”

He smiles. Snickers are also his favourites.

He eats the wafers while she eats her chocolate chip cookies. He already feels so much better.

“Until what time is Leia making you stay?” she asks.

“Till ten.”

“Oof. Then we’ll need to whip out the big guns. There’s a jumbo bag of salt and vinegar chips in the car. And Flaming Hot Lemon Doritos. We can go retrieve those later. I couldn’t sneak them in.”

The world around him seems to fade away when it suddenly dawns on Ben just how fucked he truly is.

He takes a step back, clearing his throat. “You don’t have to stay until then if you don’t want to.”

She lifts an eyebrow at him. “And leave you alone to brood and be miserable? Fat chance.”

“It’s okay. I’ll be okay.”

“I know. But I’m staying anyway.”

_Shit._

Apparently, he has a terrible poker face, because her smile turns into a little frown. “Hey, seriously, what’s wrong?”

Ben will never understand what on god’s green earth compelled him to say the next words. 

_“I’m in love with you.”_

His voice is barely above a whisper, but he knows she heard him just fine.

And then, the sheer idiocy of what he just said hits him like a train. He backs away, unable to meet her eyes anymore. “Shit. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t— I shouldn’t have said that.”

“You—what?” she asks. He can’t quite decipher the tone of her voice. Somehow, he musters up the courage to look up at her again, and he sees her eyes are filled with unshed tears.

He hates himself for making her cry. “God, please don’t— I’m so sorry.”

He wants to promise her it’ll be alright. That nothing has to change. That he’ll get over it. But that feels like a lie.

He could never lie to her.

“I should go,” he says instead. He needs air. He needs time to think of a way to unfuck this up. Because he wants her to be in his life, even if she doesn’t feel what he feels.

“Ben, _wait_ —” she says, grabbing his hand with both of hers. And just like that, he can’t bring himself to walk away. “How long?”

Oh god, if only the Earth could crack open and swallow him whole.

“Rey—”

“How long?” He knows from the tone of her voice that he has to tell her.

“I don’t know— I’ve always— since I first met you, probably. I didn’t realize how much until just now though. Because you brought snacks.” He almost wants to laugh at how ridiculous he is.

But then a tear slips down her cheek, and then another.

He’s never felt like more of a miserable asshole than he does right now for doing this to her.

He’s just about to apologize again when she starts laughing. Were it anyone else, maybe he’d think they’re being cruel, but Rey doesn’t have a cruel cell in her entire body.

“ _God_ , you’re so dumb,” she says in between a sniffle and a smile. And yes. He’s very much aware.

But then she moves to stand right in front of him and he forgets all about how stupid he is. He doesn’t know what’s happening, but her hands are on his chest and she’s _so_ close. He could just lean in and—

And then she leans in first.

Ben’s pretty sure he must have died and gone to the afterlife or something because there’s no way Rey would ever kiss him like this.

It’s an instinct when wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her as close to him as he possibly can. And next thing he knows, she’s running her hands through his hair and _pulling._

Okay. Maybe he’s not dead. He’s never felt so alive, actually.

It takes every bit of will power he has to pull away from her, because if she keeps playing with his hair like that…

Well, this is a family show.

But then she smiles that beautiful radiant smile of hers that could outshine the sun, and suddenly he’s not so upset that he’s not kissing her anymore.

“Rey, what—"

“I love you too.”

_Wait._

“What?”

“ _I love you,”_ she giggles. “I wouldn’t share my snacks with just anybody, you know?”

And that’s how he finds himself in a little corner of a hotel ballroom, with his arms wrapped around the woman he loves, smiling in between kisses.

They eat the candy bars, too. They mingle around the party for a little while longer. He doesn’t really mind anymore.

They sneak away for the chips and the Doritos.

They talk and laugh and kiss some more.

He eventually goes to find his mom to let her know he’s going home.

When he comes back, Rey asks if he’ll go home with her instead. He has absolutely no objections to that idea.

He wakes up in her bed the next morning. She’s drooling onto her pillow and her hair is a mess.

He didn’t know it was possible to be this happy.

And even though Ben doesn’t quite know it just yet, they’ll share snacks for the rest of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Thank you for reading:)


End file.
